1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to displays. More particularly, the invention is directed to a novel display which incorporates a panel member capable of being rotatably disposed within a confined predetermined space between two enclosing panel members and further is directed to a method of making the same.
2. Related Art
The art in the field of display packages is extensive. As related to display packages which incorporate connected rotating panels, there have been several attempts to provide displays with such features. Typically, two generally planar panel substrates are movably connected to each other by a rivet. This enables one substrate, commonly a circular panel, to be rotated with respect to a fixed panel.
Others have tried omitting the rivet by cutting a circular opening in a panel, gluing the cut panel to a second panel, inserting the circular portion in the cut panel, and applying glue to a third panel and mating it to the other side of the cut panel. One of the second and third panels is configured to leave a portion of the circular portion revealed. This method of manufacture has drawbacks in requiring multiple gluing operations and increased chance of glue smearing from an intended surface to an area where the circular portion is retained. Further, the circular portion is required to be maintained in place manually when precut as described above. Otherwise, the circular portion is cut out once the panels are connected which is a more cumbersome approach using a post gluing cutting process.
None of the current displays have met with great commercial success. Accordingly, the present invention overcomes the deficiencies in the art.